


甘く甘くとろけた

by orpheus2000



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus2000/pseuds/orpheus2000
Summary: 情人节的后续，pwp
Kudos: 1





	甘く甘くとろけた

**Author's Note:**

> 一时兴起开了辆车（？  
> 总之是小情侣黏黏糊糊的亲亲热热XDDDD
> 
> For English readers,  
> I'm very sory this is in Chinese😢

*ooc  
*r18  
*不能接受者请立刻右上角！  
*没什么意思随便看看就好

巧克力的甜味和抹茶的清香混合在一起，随着舌尖的交缠在口腔里弥漫开来。不知不觉中周围的空气好像也变得甜腻，让吐息听上去十分醉人，很快凉风就完全沦陷在谦也的臂弯里，一边接吻一边发出小声的轻哼，被他毫不费力地放倒在床上。  
谦也撩起凉风身上的毛衣又顺手解开她的内衣扣子，抚上她的胸部揉捏起来。凉风看到他俯身伸出舌头轻轻扫过乳尖，而另一侧的突起也被他用手指肆意玩弄。在舌尖和指尖的爱抚下身体很快就颤抖起来，当嘴唇包裹住完全挺立的乳尖时凉风小声地惊叫起来，手下意识的伸进谦也乱糟糟的金发里。  
眼里满是饥渴和情欲，肌肤之间的摩擦唤醒身体。在眼神交汇的瞬间凉风终于放下了一切的戒备，期待起更加亲密的接触。她感到有一股热流从体内涌出，与此同时兴奋了的身体好像也变得更敏感，只是手指隔着内裤轻轻划过缝隙就让她颤抖个不停。从指尖传来的湿润触感让谦也明白凉风已经完全做好了接受自己的准备，不过他还不想那么快就拥抱她，那样可太没意思了。  
更何况现在房间里只有他们两个人，不会被任何人打扰的夜晚当然要慢慢享受才对。  
细碎的亲吻从脚踝开始一路向上来到大腿内侧，像是宣誓主权一样的在大腿根部印下一个深红色的痕迹。谦也抬起头，吻过被爱液染湿的布料后脱下凉风身上的最后一件衣物，分开她的双腿凑上去亲吻一片濡湿的穴口，把不断溢出的爱液全部舔舐干净。舌尖向上抵住花蕾，手指也从花瓣间探入，找到敏感点加快速度进攻起来。体内和体外同时受到的刺激让凉风更加大声地呻吟起来，没过多久就随着高潮来临瘫倒在床上。  
几乎只是一转眼的功夫谦也就已经脱去了所有衣物，伏在凉风的身上不紧不慢地亲吻她的嘴唇。他直起身子，正准备拿过床头柜上的包装袋却被凉风拉住了手腕。  
凉风憋了半天也没能把想说的话好好说出口。谦也不解地看着她涨红了脸支支吾吾的样子，还没反应过来就被她吻住了嘴唇。她弯下腰，手握住炽热的性器来回抚摸，一点一点地凑近胯间。  
“凉风，难道你……”  
谦也本来还想再说些什么，但是下一秒他就感到她的舌头从前端掠过，然后又从根部开始慢慢地舔过柱身再到最敏感的冠状带。那种粗糙的触感让谦也倒吸一口气，他眯起眼睛看着凉风像一只正在饮水的小猫咪一样小心翼翼地舔舐自己的样子不禁咽了一口口水，带着一丝天真的眼神让他感到一片混乱，吐出的喘息也变得颤抖起来。当嘴唇包裹住柱身的瞬间谦也更是忍不住发出小声的呻吟，下意识地把手放在凉风的后脑。  
“感觉……好厉害……”谦也顺手把凉风的头发撩到耳后，轻轻地揉了揉她的脑袋，“还可以含得再深一点吗？”  
于是凉风按照谦也说的那样闭上眼睛加大吞吐的深度，只不过前端顶到喉咙深处的感觉实在是有些痛苦，怎么也适应不了的凉风吐出性器，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“对，对不起！刚才很难受吧？”谦也有些愧疚地伸手擦去凉风眼角溢出的泪水，“我不该那样要求你的……”  
“可是……”凉风迟疑地开口，害羞得不敢去看他的眼睛，“我也想让谦也舒服……”  
“笨蛋，我只是能和凉风做就已经很舒服了啊。”谦也看着她那副委屈的表情不禁笑了，“别这样勉强自己呀。”  
“真……真的吗？”  
“当然是真的了，我怎么可能会骗你。”  
谦也捧起凉风的脸颊，弯下腰轻啄她的鼻尖再次把她放倒在床上，套着那层薄膜的性器抵在入口处借着爱液的润滑来回滑动。前端顶在花蕾上带来的压迫感又让凉风的身体颤抖起来，遵从本能分开双腿渴望他的进入。  
“那么接下来该好好奖励一下努力了的凉风了。”谦也舔了舔嘴唇，“你也想要我的吧？”  
坚挺的性器慢慢地侵入，等到柱身完全没入她的身体时内心的空虚感终于被他所填满。在昏暗的灯光下此时的气氛显得更加暧昧不清，身下的床单和被子也早已乱成一团，宽大的双人床随着激烈的动作不停地摇晃。在身下的凉风面色潮红，湿润的双眼半闭着看向自己，略微张开的嘴里漏出甜美的呻吟——亲热的时候谦也总是喜欢仔细观察凉风的样子，就算是再细小的反应也会让他感到一阵兴奋。在敏感的那一点被顶到的时候她睁大眼睛，条件反射般地收紧双腿。突然被她紧紧包裹住让抽插的动作变得有些不顺畅，但同时也带来更强烈的快感。  
下腹部已经被溢出的爱液完全打湿，紧密摩擦的肌肤上满是汗水，越来越急促的喘息预示着她很快就要到达极限，手指抵在花蕾上轻轻按压的瞬间更是让她止不住高声的呻吟起来，身体被巨大的快感所吞没，从体内涌出的潮水星星点点的落在床单上。  
凉风还没有从高潮过后的恍惚中缓过来就已经趴在了床上，性器从身后再次挺进一口气直接顶到最深处，身下不知道什么时候多出来的枕头让交合的部位更加紧密地贴在一起。  
“唔……不要……不要这样……突然进来……嗯啊！”  
谦也并没有理会凉风的求饶，而是以比刚才更快的速度大力地在她的体内律动起来，像是害怕她逃走一般地将手撑在她身体的两侧，不留给她任何退路。这样的姿势让凉风感到莫名的羞耻，但更多的是快感，因为这样能够让她更好的体会他在体内的感觉。性器从甬道里滑出，下一秒却又再次挺进重重地撞在最深处。凉风招架不住谦也越来越激烈的攻势，呜咽着埋进枕头里，不争气的泪水在眼眶里打转。她也不明白这到底是痛苦还是快乐，完全相反的两种感受交织在一起，好像全身都已经被麻木了，能感到的只有和喜欢的人合为一体的快感。  
谦也向前俯身贴上凉风的后背，嘴唇贴在她的后颈随意地吻着那里敏感的皮肤，坏心眼地轻轻咬住她泛红的耳朵。耳边传来他惬意的低吟，火热的吐息喷洒在皮肤上，本来就已经快到极限的身体更加燥热，内心的焦躁磨得她心痒难耐。凉风侧过头看向谦也，自己脸上那副快要哭出来的表情让他感到不忍心。于是他凑上来，像是为了安慰她一样吻住她的嘴唇。舌尖从唇瓣间探入，引导她伸出舌尖和自己慢慢地缠绵。但下身的动作也没有停下，濒临界限的两个人都无法保持呼吸的节奏，慌乱的吐息和堵在喉咙深处的低吟充斥着耳朵。  
“凉风……你真的好可爱……”谦也在凉风耳边低声说道，“好喜欢你……”  
“嗯……我也是……最喜欢谦也了……”  
也许只有这个时候才能毫不害羞地告诉他自己有多喜欢他吧，凉风这样想着一遍又一遍小声地说着喜欢。突然间视界旋转了180度，面前是恋人的脸庞，满是爱意的双眼正向下看着自己。于是凉风伸出双手环住他的脖颈，腿也缠上他的腰间。谦也也回应着她扑上去紧紧地把她搂在怀里，在最后他感到自己好像彻底地融化在了她的体内。

凉风不记得后来又和谦也抱了多少次，隐约想起最后他近乎疯狂地索求自己，说不定自己就那样在他的怀抱里失去了意识。醒来时她只觉得腰和大腿都酸痛得离谱，双眼沉重得睁不开，差点被自己嘶哑的声音吓到了。面前的谦也好像还没有睡醒，于是她迅速地凑上去吻了他的嘴唇，然后飞快地把涨红了的脸藏进被子里。  
“早上好，凉风。刚才还真是主动啊。”感到身旁的动静的谦也突然睁开眼睛，声音听上去也一样沙哑，“不再来一次吗？”  
——原来……原来他刚才一直都在装睡吗！  
凉风把被子裹得更紧了，却被谦也抢先一步掀开被子。他翻身把她压在身下，睡意还没有消散的眼里混杂着一丝饥渴，明明昨天晚上都抱过那么多次了。  
“我还没满足呢。”  
“谦也——”  
大概是逃不掉了吧，凉风无奈地这样想着。  
不过又有谁不喜欢和恋人再多亲热一会儿呢？

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 没啦（。


End file.
